realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Chasme
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 10d8+70 (115 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 60 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 24 (-1 size, +4 Dex, +11 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+24 Attack: Claw +15 melee (1d8+6) Full Attack: 2 claws +15 melee (1d8+6) and bite +13 melee (1d6+3) and nose gore +13 melee (4d4+3 plus abyssal wound) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Abyssal wound, blood drain, drone, fear aura, improved grab, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10 and fire 10, see invisibility, spell resistance 19, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +14, Ref +11, Will +9 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 19, Con 25, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +17, Concentration +20, Diplomacy +21, Intimidate +19, Knowledge (the planes) +15, Listen +15, Search +15, Sense Motive +15, Spellcraft +17, Spot +15, Survival +2 (+4 on other planes and when following tracks) Feats: Flyby Attack, Multiattack, Power Attack, Wingover Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair, gang (2-5), or squad (1-2 chasme, 1-6 rutterkin, and 2d10 dretch) Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11-20 HD (large); 21-30 HD (huge) This creature resembles a gross cross between a human and a fly. Its head vaguely resembles that of a human’s, however it is fiercely ugly and a long, pincer-like horn takes the place of the nose. Out of its six legs, its two front forelegs end in elongated claw-like hands. Its body is a mottled gray and flesh color, with tufts of wiry hair decorating its exoskeleton in seemingly random places. Its wings buzz hypnotically and you almost feel like its time for a nice nap… The chasme are gross human-fly hybrids and their ‘job’ is to seek out and punish those demons that flee from the duties of the Blood War. However, like most demons (except for maybe the molydeus), the chasme very rarely stick to their job and instead fly about, inflicting pain on all those weaker than themselves. Because of their part in the war effort, the chasme live in the somewhat protective shadows of the more powerful demons. Thus, the chasme are fiercely hated by the lower rung demons, but they can’t really do much about it… Chasme stretch about 8 feet long and weigh about 500 pounds COMBAT Chasme are competent and wily opponents. They initiate combat with their Drone ability, attempting to put as many of their foes to sleep as possible. Then they use their blood drain against the helpless foes and if things get really hairy, they aren’t above taking their sleeping foes and flying away for a nice, fleshy treat! A chasme’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Abyssal Wound (Su): The damage a chasme deals with its nose gore attack causes a persistent wound. An injured creature loses 2 additional hit point each round. The wound does not heal naturally and resists healing spells. The continuing hit point loss can be stopped by a DC 22 Heal check, a cure spell, or a heal spell. However, a character attempting to cast a cure spell or a heal spell on a creature damaged by a chasme’s nose gore must succeed on a DC 22 caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the injured character. A successful Heal check automatically stops the continuing hit point loss as well as restoring hit points. The check DC is Constitution-based. Blood Drain (Ex): If a chasme successfully pins an opponent, it can attempt to drink its blood, dealing 1d2 points of Constitution damage each round the pin is maintained. On each successful blood drain, the chasme gains 5 temporary hit points. Drone (Su): As a full-round action, the chasme can vibrate its wings creating a monotonous, sleep-inducing sound. Any creature within 60 ft. that hears the chasme droning must make a Will save (DC 19) or fall asleep for 2d10 rounds. This is otherwise similar to a sleep spell, although there is no Hit Dice limit. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same chasme’s drone for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma based. Fear Aura (Su): A chasme can radiate a 10-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 19 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 10th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same chasme’s fear aura for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the chasme must hit a foe with both claw attacks. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – contagion (DC 17), darkness, dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), insect plague, ray of enfeeblement, telekinesis (DC 19); 3/day – stinking cloud (DC 17), unholy blight (DC 18); 1/day – lightning bolt (DC 17). Caster level 10th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a chasme can attempt to summon 1d10 dretch, 1d4 rutterkin or another chasme with a 50% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 4th level spell. See Invisibility (Su): Chasme have a continuous see invisibility ability, as the spell (caster level 10th) Category:Tanar'ri